06 Lipca 2002
TVP 1 06.30 Rok w ogrodzie 07.00 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów (30-ost.): Boston (3) - serial przygodowy, USA 08.40 Wakacje z Ziarnem - dla dzieci 09.05 Biuro podróży 5-10-15 - dla dzieci 09.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: Mała Syrenka (27) - serial animowany, USA 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Partnerzy (3/11) - serial dla młodzieży 10.55 Kolejka - lista przebojów - mag. 11.25 Skarby świata (1/6): Kradzież Mony Lisy - serial dok., USA 12.00 Podróżnik: Normandia - mag. 12.25 Sekrety zdrowia: Trudne życie z Parkinsonem - magazyn 12.45 Kobiety Białego Domu: Mamie Einsenhower - cykl dokumentalny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Magnes: Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - magazyn rozrywkowy 13.35 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 14.00 Słoneczny patrol (43) - serial przygodowy, USA 15.00 Pochwały Pawła Pochwały 15.30 Plebania (108) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 16.00 Zwierzęta świata: Fascynujący świat owadów (5/12): Nowy ład świata - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 16.50 Rozwiązanie konkursu Moda na sukces 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Lokatorzy - serial komediowy 18.05 Kochamy polskie seriale - teleturniej 18.35 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muz. 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.05 OSTATECZNY WYROK (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, Włk. Bryt. 21.55 Opole na bis: Seriale, polskie seriale - 50-lecie TVP (1) - pr. muz. 22.50 CZAS UCIEKA - thriller, Hongkong 00.25 Nash Bridges (1) - serial kryminalny, USA 01.15 Studio sport: Liga Światowa siatkówki - mecz Argentyna - Polska 03.15 Nash Bridges (2,3) - serial krym. 04.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 M jak miłość; odc.41; serial TVP; powt. 09:50 50 lat TVP; Barbara i Jan; odc.2/7 - Główna wygrana; serial TVP 10:20 Prawdziwa Yoko Ono; film dok.prod. angielskiej 11:15 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 11:45 Kino bez rodziców; Tom i Jerry; Postęp i automatyzacja; serial anim.prod.USA 12:00 Tajemnicze przygody Juliusza Verne'a; odc.19/22 - Jego Królewska Mość; serial prod.kanadyjsko-angielskiej 13:00 50 lat TVP: Spotkanie z balladą: W pustyni i w puszczy 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.316 - Powrót synka; telenowela TVP 15:05 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 16:05 Na dobre i na złe; odc.86 - Dwa serca; serial prod. TVP 17:00 Wielki Piknik Dwójki; Powitanie lata-Kołobrzeg 2002 /1/ 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później; odc.2/15 - Głodówka. czyli zamykanie parasola; serial TVP 19:55 Wielki Piknik Dwójki; Powitanie lata-Kołobrzeg 2002 /2/ 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Gala Boksu Zawodowego 00:20 Burza stulecia; odc.3-ost.; serial prod.USA 01:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Disco Relax - magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Twój lekarz - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Wystarczy chcieć 07:30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08:00 Smocze opowieści (27) - serial animowany USA 1999 08:25 Psotny Bill (1) - serial anim. Wielka Brytania/Niemcy 2000 08:50 Tajemniczy rycerze (47) - serial dla młodzieży USA 1998 09:20 Power Rangers (173) - serial dla młodzieży USA 09:50 Disco Polo Live (329) - magazyn muzyczny 10:45 Triumf serca - dramat USA 1991 12:30 Buffalo Bill i Indianie - western USA 1976 14:45 Raz, dwa, trzy - śpiewaj ty - program estradowy 15:15 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:45 Informacje 15:55 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Harem (1) - serial historyczny USA 1985 16:55 Mecz - pilka nozna 18:45 Informacje, sport 19:00 Prognoza pogody 19:05 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (1) - serial sensacyjny USA 1996 20:00 Miodowe lata 3 (32) - serial komediowy Polska 2000 20:45 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (59) - serial komediowy Polska 2000 21:15 Planeta małp - film fantastyczny USA 1968 21:30 Losowanie LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:20 Carrie - horror USA 1976 01:05 Muzyka na BIS 03:20 Pożegnanie TVN 5.50 Telesklep 7.50 Przygody Alvina wiewiórki 18/54 - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.15 Przyjaciel Bob 49/52 - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.40 Podróż do serca świata 22/26 - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.05 Zdrowie - magazyn 9.35 Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.35 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 12.35 Agent II 13.45 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Był tu Salvaje - western USA 17.00 Strong Man - Siłacze 18.00 Granice - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.30 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 20.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.45 Czarna eskadra - film wojenny USA 22.50 Na granicy światów 11/13 - serial sensacyjny USA 23.50 20 lat i ani dnia dłużej - komedia sensacyjna USA 1.30 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Regionalna 7.00 Czerwony pies Clifford 37/40 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Reksio 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier 9.45 The man in the gray flaneel suit 11.30 Kurier 11.35 Czas pogodnych bogów 12.30 Kurier 12.45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny - Moto Świat 13.15 Integracja 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Lizze Mcguire [2/20 14.15 Książka dla dzieci 14.30 Kurier 14.35 U siebie 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Program lokalny 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Widowisko publicystyczne 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Program lokalny 19.00 Noble house 4/8 20.00 Telekurier bis 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Przegląd gospodarczy 21.15 Kronika wyścigu Solidarności 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Program lokalny 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Saddam Hussein - gra o przetrwanie 23.45 Samotni 1.30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.00 Smok Castillo 6.30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 7.00 V Max 7.30 Zaginione cywilizacje (10) - serial dok. 8.30 Mapety i ich goście 9.00 Smok Castillo 9.30 Topowe lato 10.00 Pod niebem Afryki (2) - film biogr. bryt. 11.00 Safari w Hollywood (11) - serial dok. 12.00 Podgłądanie natury (1) - serial dok. 13.00 INFORmator prawny 13.50 INFORmator gospodarczy 13.30 V Max 14.00 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - film fab. kanad., 1985 (93 min) 16.00 Rycerz nocy (14) - serial sens. kanad.-amer. 16.50 Nowe wcielenie (17) - serial sens. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18.05 Strzał z biodra - komedia sens. USA. 1987 (107 min) 20.00 Niewiniątko - dramat obycz. USA, 1995 (90 min) 21.55 Na wirażu (1) - serial sens. kanad. 22.50 To się w głowie nie mieści 23.15 Drogówka 23.45 Ofiary kameleona - thriller USA, 1992 (90 min) 1.35 Muzyczny VIP 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 8.25 Maska 8.50 Yaiba 9.15 Kosmiczna krucjata 9.50 Nikt nie jest doskonały - film obycz. USA, 1986 (55 min) 10.45 Łamisłówka 11.45 Pani Miniver - film obycz. USA, 1942 (150 min) 14.15 Cudowny świat magii i czarów (1) - film dok. 15.00 Nie do wiary (3/9) - serial sens. USA 15.55 Wojacy na medal (1/13) - serial kom. USA 16.20 Dr Stefan Frank (11/16) - serial obycz. niem. 17.15 Czas chwały - film przygod. USA. 1991 (105 min) 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (33/44) - serial przygod. USA 20.00 Made in Arnerica - komedia obycz. franc.-amer., 1993 (125 min) 22.10 Peryskop w górę - kom. USA, 1990 23.45 Trójkąt zdrady - film sens. USA (powt.) 1.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 publicystyka kulturalna 08:00 Wiadomości 08:15 Grupa specjalna Eko; odc. 6 - Na ratunek wilkom; serial animowany prod. australijskiej 08:40 Wakacje z Ziarnem 09:05 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 09:20 Na kłopoty Bednarski; odc. 2 /7/; 1986 serial TVP; reż: Paweł Pitera; wyk: Stefan Friedmann 10:15 Tam gdzie jesteśmy 10:50 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 11:15 Klan; odc. 601; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:40 Klan; odc. 602; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:05 Klan; odc. 603; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Jan Serce; odc. 2 /10/; 1981 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Kazimierz Kaczor, Marian Kociniak, Anna Nehrebecka, Jan Himilsbach 14:15 program rozrywkowy 15:00 Pan Samochodzik i niesamowity dwór; 1998 film fab. prod. polskiej; reż: Janusz Kidawa; wyk: Piotr Krukowski, Sławomira Łozińska 16:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Krzysztof Pieczyński 17:45 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygody Misia Colargola; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:00 Jan Serce; odc. 2 /10/; 1981 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Kazimierz Kaczor, Marian Kociniak, Anna Nehrebecka, Jan Himilsbach 20:55 Mój ślad w Telewizji 21:05 Wieczór z Jagielskim; Joanna Bartel; talk show (STEREO); powt. 21:45 Nie tylko o...; powt. 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:30 Polonica; Całe zdanie nieboszczyka; odc. 2; 1999 serial prod. rosyjskiej; reż: Igor Maslennikow; wyk: Marta Klubowicz, Oleg Tabakow 23:20 Opole '97; - Zielono mi cz. 2; koncert poświęcony twórczości Agnieszki Osieckiej; wyk: Anna Maria Jopek, Hanna Banaszak, Ewa Bem, Justyna Steczkowska, Maryla Rodowicz 01:00 Nie tylko dinozaury; program dla dzieci 01:15 Przygody Misia Colargola; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Pogoda; powt. 01:52 Sport; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 601; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Klan; odc. 602; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:50 Klan; odc. 603; telenowela TVP; powt. 03:10 Nie tylko o...; powt. 03:30 Jan Serce; 1981 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Kazimierz Kaczor, Marian Kociniak, Anna Nehrebecka, Jan Himilsbach; powt. 04:25 Mój ślad w Telewizji; powt. 04:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:24 Pogoda; powt. 05:25 Na kłopoty Bednarski; odc. 2 /7/; 1986 serial TVP; reż: Paweł Pitera; wyk: Stefan Friedmann 06:20 Wieczór z Jagielskim; Joanna Bartel; talk show (STEREO); powt. 07:00 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 05:25 "Ostatni patrol" reż.Sheldon Lettich, wyk.Dolph Lundgren, Rebecca Cross, Sherri Alexander, Joe Michael Burke film sensacyjny (K) USA 2000 07:05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (9 min) 07:15 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 07:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 08:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 08:25 "Pojedynek na szosie" reż.Steven Spielberg, wyk.Dennis Weaver, Jacqueline Scott, Eddie Firestone, Lou Frizzell thriller (K) USA 1971 09:40 "Podróże" reż.Emmanuel Finkiel, wyk.Shulamit Adar, Liliane Rovere, Esther Gorintin, Natan Cogan film psychologiczny (K) Francja/Polska 1999 11:35 "Kenijscy pasterze wielbłądów" Szeroki Horyzont film dokumentalny (K) 12:30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny filmy animowane 13:30 "Kino na świecie: Wielka Brytania" film dokumentalny 14:30 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (3 min) 14:40 "Kobieta w oknie" reż.Fritz Lang, wyk.Edward G. Robinson, Joan Bennett, Raymond Massey, Edmund Breon film kryminalny (K) USA 1944 16:20 "Magiczny czas Piotra" Deser film krótkometrażowy (K) 16:55 "Złota" reż.James Ivory, wyk.Nick Nolte, Jeremy Northam, Uma Thurman, Anjelica Huston film obyczajowy (K) Francja/USA 2000 19:00 Grand Prix Szwecji na żużlu (207 min) Żużel (K) (na żywo) 22:30 "The Flintstones" reż.Brian Levant, wyk.John Goodman, Elizabeth Perkins, Rosie O'Donnell, Rick Moranis komedia (K) USA 1994 00:00 "Amerykański paszport" film dokumentalny (K) USA 1999 01:25 "Cesarz i zabójca" reż.Kaige Chen, wyk.Li Gong, Fengyi Zhang, Zhou Sun, Zhiwen Wang film kostiumowy (K) Chiny/Francja/Japonia 1999 04:00 "Wideodrom" reż.David Cronenberg, wyk.James Woods, Sonja Smits, Deborah Harry, Peter Dvorsky horror (K) Kanada 1982 Polsat 2 05:00 Informacje 05:15 Różowa landrynka program erotyczny 05:45 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 06:15 Komicy występują w Polsacie 06:30 Muzyka polska 08:00 Muzyka polska 09:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata program rozrywkowy 10:00 Muzyka polska 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata program rozrywkowy 12:00 V-max magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Kalambury teleturniej 13:00 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 14:00 Program publicystyczny 14:30 Zamek czarodziejów teleturniej dla dzieci 15:00 Disco relax 16:10 Informacje 16:30 Przygody Leona H. program satyryczny 17:00 Kinomaniak magazyn filmowy 17:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie 17:45 Dziennik 18:00 Na każdy temat talk show 19:15 Informacje 19:30 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 20:00 "Trędowata" wyk.Anita Sokołowska, Tomasz Mandes, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska telenowela Polska 20:45 Komicy występują w Polsacie 21:00 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 21:30 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 22:30 Program muzyczny 23:00 Kinomaniak magazyn filmowy 23:30 Przygody Leona H. program satyryczny 00:00 "Rodzina zastępcza" wyk.Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyna Janda, Maryla Rodowicz serial komediowy Polska 00:30 Na każdy temat talk show 01:30 Program muzyczny 01:45 Informacje 02:00 Magazyn Teatru Otwartego 03:00 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 03:30 "Trędowata" wyk.Anita Sokołowska, Tomasz Mandes, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska telenowela Polska 04:15 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 04:45 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 Polonia 1 06:30 "Przyjaciele" serial animowany 07:20 Cyrk program artystyczny 08:00 Top Shop 12:10 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci program dla dzieci 12:40 "Bill Cosby Show" serial komediowy USA 13:15 Top Shop 19:00 "Akta Prosiaczka" reż.Robin Carr, wyk.Nicholas Lyndhurst, Clive Francis, John Ringham, Louise Catt serial komediowy W. Bryt. 1990 19:30 "Helena i chłopcy" reż.Jacques Samyn, wyk.Helene Rolles, Patrick Puydebat, Cathy Andrieu, David Proux serial dla młodzieży Francja 1992 20:00 "Znak Zorro" reż.Franco Lo Cascio, wyk.George Hilton, Lionel Stander, Charo Lopez, Rod Licari film przygodowy Hiszpania/Włochy 1976 22:15 Dotyk tajemnic magazyn 23:00 Seksplozja magazyn erotyczny 23:15 Dziewczyny z X-chata magazyn erotyczny 23:35 Co za szok - erotyczne wiadomości 23:50 Erosplaza magazyn erotyczny 00:05 Sex Laski magazyn erotyczny 00:25 Max magazyn erotyczny 00:40 Podglądacz magazyn erotyczny 01:00 Magazyn erotyczny 01:40 Max magazyn erotyczny 01:55 Magazyn erotyczny 02:30 XXX Show magazyn erotyczny 02:45 Gorące żądze magazyn erotyczny 03:15 Zakończenie programu TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08:00 "Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 2001 08:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 09:30 Telesprzedaż 09:45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 10:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 Moto Liga magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Pory roku magazyn poradnikowy 13:30 Music Pub magazyn muzyczny 13:45 Telesprzedaż 14:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 14:30 TV Yacht Klub magazyn żeglarski 15:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 15:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 Men magazyn dla mężczyzn 16:30 Na czasie magazyn 16:55 Telesprzedaż 17:25 Piotr Tymochowicz Ludzie sukcesu wywiad 18:15 Babski świat magazyn dla pań i dziewcząt 18:30 Z notatnika podróżnika magazyn turystyczny 19:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 19:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 Telesprzedaż 20:30 V6 magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 "Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 2001 21:30 Muzyczny salon magazyn muzyczny 22:00 Men magazyn dla mężczyzn 22:30 Auto Plus TV magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 23:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 00:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:30 Zawody Siemens Wave Tour Sporty ekstremalne 09:00 Tour de France Special Kolarstwo 10:00 Zawody Pucharu Narodów w Aachen Jeździectwo 11:00 Mistrzostwa Europy na Węgrzech Triathlon 11:45 Mistrzostwa Europy na Węgrzech Triathlon (na żywo) 14:00 Tour de France Special Kolarstwo 15:00 Wyścigi Endurance w Spa Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 16:00 Wyścigi Formuły 3000 w Silverstone Automobilizm (na żywo) 17:00 Wyścigi Endurance w Spa Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 17:30 Tour de France - prolog w Luksemburgu 6,5 km Kolarstwo (na żywo) 19:30 Wyścigi Endurance w Spa Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 20:00 Wyścigi serii Cart w Chicago Automobilizm 21:00 Walki zawodowe Boks (na żywo) 23:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:15 Zawody w klasie K 1 w Paryżu Kickboxing 00:15 Zawody serii World Tour w Norwegii - turniej kobiet Siatkówka plażowa 01:15 YOZ - Youth Only Zone magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 01:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 09:00 Studio Mundial 09:30 1. mecz półfinałowy Niemcy - Korea Płd. Mundial 2002 (powt.) 11:25 Mundialowe piosenki 11:30 2. mecz półfinałowy Brazylia - Turcja Mundial 2002 (powt.) 13:25 Najpiękniejsze bramki Mundialu 13:30 mecz o 3 miejsce Korea Płd. - Turcja Mundial 2002 (powt.) 15:25 Najpiękniejsze bramki Mundialu 15:30 mecz o 1 miejsce Niemcy - Brazylia Mundial 2002 (powt.) 17:25 Najpiękniejsze bramki Mundialu 17:30 Raz, Dwa, Trzy - ilustrowany tygodnik sportowy 18:00 4 x 4 magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Ekstraliga - mecz Wybrzeże Gdańsk - Włókniarz Częstochowa Żużel 20:15 Classic Grand Prix w Sheffield Lekkoatletyka (powt.) 22:15 mecz o 1 miejsce Niemcy - Brazylia Mundial 2002 (powt.) 00:30 Wyścig Basków Kolarstwo szosowe Ale Kino! 08:00 "Pani Buchan" film krótkometrażowy 08:15 "Fucha" reż.Michał J. Dudziewicz, wyk.Marian Kociniak, Jerzy Bończak, Ludwik Benoit, Leon Niemczyk film obyczajowy Polska 1983 09:25 "Magia kina - Modele i miniatury" film dokumentalny USA 09:50 "Głęboko pod wodą" film krótkometrażowy 10:00 "W świetle księżyca" reż.David Butler, wyk.Doris Day, Gordon MacRae, Billy Gray, Mary Wickes musical USA 1953 11:40 "Podróż do Indii" reż.David Lean, wyk.Judy Davis, Alec Guinness, Peggy Ashcroft, James Fox film obyczajowy W. Bryt. 1984 14:20 "Magia kina - Dorysówki" film dokumentalny USA 14:50 "Tylko dzisiaj" reż.Ariel Rotter, wyk.Damian Dreyzik, Mariano Martinez, Aili Chen, Federico Esquerro film obyczajowy Argentyna 2000 16:35 "Droga do Nashville" reż.Chris Kennedy, wyk.Richard Roxburgh, Miranda Otto, Matt Day, Tony Barry film obyczajowy Australia 1997 18:15 "Orkan na Jamajce" reż.Alexander Mackendrick, wyk.Anthony Quinn, Dennis Price, Lila Kedrova, Nigel Davenport film przygodowy W. Bryt. 1965 20:00 "Czekolada" reż.Claire Denis, wyk.Giulia Boschi, Mireille Perrier, Francois Cluzet, Isaach De Bankole film obyczajowy Francja/Niemcy 1988 21:45 "Seks, wstyd i łzy" reż.Antonio Serrano, wyk.Demian Bichir, Monica Dionne, Victor Huggo Martin, Cecilia Suarez komedia Meksyk 1999 23:40 "Rok 1984" reż.Michael Radford, wyk.John Hurt, Richard Burton, Cyril Cusack, Gregor Fisher film SF W. Bryt. 1984 01:30 "Sentymentalny kpiarz" reż.Cristian Galaz, wyk.Tamara Acosta, Hector Aguilar, Patricio Bunster, Roberto Artiagoitia film obyczajowy Chile 1999 03:00 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14.00 Masakra w Rzymie (Rappresaglia / Massacre In Rome) dramat wojenny, Włochy/Francja, 1972, 104 min. 16.00 Przygody Arsena Lupin'a (Les Aventures D'Arsene Lupin przygodowy kostiumowy, Francja, 1957, 104 min. 18.00 Nigdy nie całuj nieznajomej (Fremde Frauen Kusst Man Night) film obyczajowy, Niemcy, 2000, 99 min. 20.00 Dokument. Za kulisami: Samotni, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min. 20.30 Oddech świata (Aire Libre) film przygodowy, Francja / Wenezuela / Kanada, 1997, 96 min. 22.30 Widmo śmierci (Of Balance / Phantom Of Death?) horror, Włochy/Wielka Brytania, 1988, 92 min. 00.00 Emmanuelle (2 z 7): Wirtualny świat pożądania (The New Emmanuelle Series (2 of 7): World Of Desire, film erotyczny, Francja, 1996, 90 min. Ona 07:00 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane/Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1988-90 07:25 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane/Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1988-90 08:00 "Wyprawy. Patagonia-Pomost do przeszłości" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 08:45 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 09:30 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 10:00 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 10:35 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 11:15 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane, Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1991 11:41 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane/Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1988-90 12:10 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 12:40 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 13:10 "Wyprawy. Podróż do krańca Ziemi" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 14:00 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 14:45 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 15:30 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 16:00 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane, Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1991 16:25 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane, Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1991 16:50 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial sitcom USA 17:15 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 17:45 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 18:15 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 19:00 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 19:45 "Wyprawy. Wyspa ptaków-Azyl dla zwierząt" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 20:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 21:15 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane/Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1988-90 21:45 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane, Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1991 22:10 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial sitcom USA 22:40 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 23:10 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 23:40 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 00:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 01:15 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane/Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1988-90 01:41 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane, Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1991 Discovery Sci-Trek 05:45 Powietrzni strażacy Lotnicze szlaki 06:40 Animatorzy 07:10 Tornado stulecia Magazyn Discover 5A 07:35 Wzburzone morze Fenomeny pogody 08:05 Zamarznięta przyszłość Ultranauka 08:30 Poza rok 2000 09:00 Pogoda na wojnie Fenomeny pogody 09:25 Volkswagen Najlepsze samochody 09:55 Niewidzialny przedmiot Połączenia 10:50 Narodziny gwiazdy Słoneczne imperium 11:45 Lotnicze szaleństwo 12:15 Lotnicze szaleństwo 12:40 Słońce w magnetycznej butelce Przełomowe odkrycia 13:10 Wewnątrz państwowej mennicy USA 14:05 Prehistoryczne rekiny Jurassica 14:30 Poza rok 2000 15:00 Pogoda na wojnie Fenomeny pogody 15:25 Volkswagen Najlepsze samochody 15:55 Niewidzialny przedmiot Połączenia 16:50 Narodziny gwiazdy Słoneczne imperium 17:45 Lotnicze szaleństwo 18:15 Lotnicze szaleństwo 18:40 Słońce w magnetycznej butelce Przełomowe odkrycia 19:10 Wewnątrz państwowej mennicy USA 20:05 Prehistoryczne rekiny Jurassica 20:30 Poza rok 2000 21:00 Pogoda na wojnie Fenomeny pogody 21:25 Volkswagen Najlepsze samochody 21:55 Niewidzialny przedmiot Połączenia 22:50 Narodziny gwiazdy Słoneczne imperium 23:45 Lotnicze szaleństwo 00:15 Lotnicze szaleństwo 00:40 Słońce w magnetycznej butelce Przełomowe odkrycia 01:10 Wewnątrz państwowej mennicy USA 02:05 Prehistoryczne rekiny Jurassica 02:30 Poza rok 2000 03:00 Pogoda na wojnie Fenomeny pogody 03:25 Volkswagen Najlepsze samochody 03:55 Niewidzialny przedmiot Połączenia 04:50 Narodziny gwiazdy Słoneczne imperium MiniMax/Hyper 06:00 "Franklin i deszczowy dzień" "Witaj Franklin" serial animowany Kanada 06:25 Milton i gość" "Milton Mikroskopek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 06:30 "Zielona hałda" "Bolek i Lolek wśród górników" serial animowany Polska 06:40 "Przyjaciele" "Pies Dali" serial animowany Polska 06:50 "Pyza i bobaki" "Wędrówki Pyzy" serial animowany Polska 07:00 "Krowa morska"/"Lemur" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:25 "Szympans"/"Hiena" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:50 "Kudłatek" "Latarniki" serial animowany USA 08:20 "Królik z czekolady" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 08:25 "Miłość wszystko wybaczy" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 08:50 "Hagar z Izraela" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 09:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 09:30 "Opowieść wiosenna" "W jeżynowym grodzie" serial animowany 09:55 "Pożar" "Biblioteka Lizzie" serial animowany Australia 10:00 "Piesek e w kratkę" "Piesek w kratkę" serial animowany Polska 10:10 "Niezwykła podróż" "Pies Dali" serial animowany Polska 10:20 "Pyza i licho" "Wędrówki Pyzy" serial animowany Polska 10:30 "Kłopoty z profesorem" "Przygody Tintin'a" film animowany Francja 11:50 "Podróż samolotem" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:55 "Kłopotliwe pieniądze" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 12:20 "Nialle z Senegalu" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 12:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 13:00 "Test z angielskiego" "Witaj Franklin" serial animowany Kanada 13:25 Marzenie Pani Witherspoon" "Milton Mikroskopek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 13:30 "Czarne złoto" "Bolek i Lolek wśród górników" serial animowany Polska 13:40 "Mokry dzień" "Pies Dali" serial animowany Polska 13:50 "Jaworowi ludzie" "Wędrówki Pyzy" serial animowany Polska 14:00 "Wieloryb"/"Mrówka" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:25 "Ptasznik"/"Kret" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:50 "Majtek Volt" "Latarniki" serial animowany USA 15:20 "Liga obrony owiec" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 15:25 "Sekret Pani Hew" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 15:50 "Nathan z Izraela" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 16:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 16:30 "Opowieść wiosenna" "W jeżynowym grodzie" serial animowany 16:55 "Pożar" "Biblioteka Lizzie" serial animowany Australia 17:00 Podwieczorek u Mini i Maxa program dla dzieci 17:30 "Kłopoty z profesorem" "Przygody Tintin'a" film animowany Francja 18:50 "Podróż samolotem" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:55 "Kłopotliwe pieniądze" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 19:20 "Nialle z Senegalu" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 19:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 20:00 Klipy HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM program muzyczny 20:15 Hot News magazyn komputerowy 20:30 "Gamez!" serial dokumentalny 21:00 Agent Chronicles NINA 21:30 Die Hard Nakatomi Plaza Fresh Air magazyn 21:45 Klipy program muzyczny 22:00 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 22:30 Die Hard Nakatomi Plaza Fresh Air magazyn 23:00 "Gamez!" serial dokumentalny 23:30 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 00:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 13:00 VIVA Hits Polska - nowości polskiej sceny muzycznej 14:00 Chartsurfer lista przebojów 16:00 VIVAMAT magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Nowe na VIVIE magazyn muzyczny 21:00 Club Rotation - obrotowy klub taneczny VIVY 22:00 Hip Hop Hits magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Planet VIVA Club magazyn muzyczny 01:00 Night Club Mezzo 05:00 Jan Sebastian Bach koncert 05:55 La Danse de la Debla widowisko muzyczne 06:30 Koncert fortepianowy nr 1 Fryderyk Chopin 07:15 Barcarolle Fryderyk Chopin koncert 07:30 L'Orchestre de Bosnie-Herzegovine koncert 08:20 Musiques et chants sacres koncert 09:15 London Community Gospel Choir koncert 10:00 "Les Lecons de musique de Leonard Bernstein" serial dokumentalny 11:00 Quintette pour piano koncert 11:40 Quatuor a cordes nr 3 koncert 12:00 "Claude Monet" film dokumentalny 12:25 Koncert na skrzypce i orkiestrę nr 3 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart 13:00 Sur un plateau wiadomości muzyczne 14:00 "Jezioro Łabędzie" Piotr Czajkowski balet 16:00 Compay Segundo au Cirque Royal de Bruxelles koncert 17:25 Cuban Fire koncert 18:00 Les Vepres Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart koncert 19:30 Koncert fortepianowy nr 1 Fryderyk Chopin koncert 20:00 Sur un plateau wiadomości muzyczne 21:00 Didon Festiwal de Beaune koncert 00:30 "Ella Fitzgerald: Something to Live for" film dokumentalny 02:00 Weber, Brünnighaus et Robertson Jazz trio koncert 02:30 Koncert fortepianowy nr 4 Ludwik van Beethoven 03:30 Amalia Rodrigues koncert 04:10 "O Fado: une nostalgie atlantique" film dokumentalny Avante 05:00 Służba na wietrze 05:30 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 06:00 Scope Horyzonty 06:30 Donzi 28 ZX Świat morza 07:00 The Bombers Wojny w przestworzach 08:00 Kelly Against The Odds 08:30 Air War in the Pacific Walki powietrzne 09:00 Świat dragsterów magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Nowoczesna technika 10:00 Skrzydła nad światem 11:00 Służba na wietrze 11:30 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 12:00 Scope Horyzonty 12:30 Donzi 28 ZX Świat morza 13:00 The Bombers Wojny w przestworzach 14:00 Kelly Against The Odds 14:30 Air War in the Pacific Walki powietrzne 15:00 Świat dragsterów magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Nowoczesna technika 16:00 Skrzydła nad światem 17:00 Służba na wietrze 17:30 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 18:00 Najemcy 18:30 Nowoczesna technika 19:00 W poszukiwaniu przygód 20:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 20:30 X Phenomena 21:30 Kroniki gangsterskie 22:30 Mad Cow Against The Odds 23:00 Podniebni gliniarze 23:30 Peking To Paris 00:00 Najemcy 00:30 Nowoczesna technika 01:00 W poszukiwaniu przygód 02:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 02:30 X Phenomena 03:30 Kroniki gangsterskie 04:30 Mad Cow Against The Odds TeDe 06:00 "Smok Castillo" serial animowany (powt.) 06:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" serial animowany (powt.) Japonia 07:00 V Max magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 "Zaginione cywilizacje" serial dokumentalny (powt.) 08:30 Dolnośląski informator komunalny program publicystyczny 08:40 Obrazki z Wrocławia - konkurs 08:50 Kalejdoskop Dolnośląski program publicystyczny 09:00 "Smok Castillo" serial animowany 09:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" serial animowany Japonia 10:00 "Pod niebem Afryki" reż.Tony Richardson, wyk.Stefanie Powers, Brian Cox, James Fox, Claire Bloom film biograficzny W. Bryt. 1988 11:00 "Safari w Hollywood" serial dokumentalny 12:00 "Podglądanie natury" serial dokumentalny (powt.) 13:00 Tilt TV magazyn komputerowy 13:30 V Max magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" reż.Kevin Sullivan, wyk.Megan Follows, Colleen Devhurst, Richard Farnsworth, Jonathan Crombie film przygodowy Kanada 1985 16:00 "Rycerz nocy" reż.Paul Abascal/Nick Daniel, wyk.Matt McColm, Derek Webster, Derwin Jordan, Earl Holliman serial sensacyjny Kanada/USA 1997 16:50 "Nowe wcielenie" reż.Jace Alexander/Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk.Eric Close, Dennis Haysbert, Margaret Colin, Gerrit Graham serial sensacyjny USA 1999 17:45 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18:00 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18:05 "Strzał z biodra" reż.Bob Clark, wyk.Judd Nelson, Elizabeth Perkins, John Hurt, Darren McGavin komedia sensacyjna USA 1987 20:00 "Niewiniątko" reż.Bill L. Norton, wyk.Tracey Gold, Thomas Calabro, Bess Armstrong, Nick Searcy dramat obyczajowy USA 1995 21:55 "Na wirażu" wyk.Keith Carradine, Tristan Rogers, Fred Williamson, Duncan Regehr serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 22:50 To się w głowie nie mieści magazyn 23:15 Drogówka magazyn policyjny 23:45 "Ofiary kameleona" reż.Fleming B. Fuller, wyk.Daphne Zuniga, James Wilder, Alexandra Paul, Don Harvey thriller USA 1992 01:35 Muzyczny VIP magazyn muzyczny 02:10 Dolnośląski informator komunalny program publicystyczny 02:20 Obrazki z Wrocławia - konkurs 02:30 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVK Starachowice 17:10 Powitanie 17:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 17:35 Samorząd 2002 Rozmowy samorządowe 18:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 18:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 18:35 Samorząd 2002 Rozmowy samorządowe (powt.) 19:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 19:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 19:35 Samorząd 2002 Rozmowy samorządowe (powt.) 20:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 20:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 20:35 Samorząd 2002 Rozmowy samorządowe (powt.) 21:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 21:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 21:35 Samorząd 2002 Rozmowy samorządowe (powt.) 22:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 22:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 22:30 Zakończenie programu BBC Prime 05:00 W poszukiwaniu przestrzeni wektorowej program edukacyjny 05:30 Śmiertelne spory program edukacyjny 06:00 Karmiąc filipińskiego tygrysa program edukacyjny 06:30 Recepcja program edukacyjny 07:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 07:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 07:30 Bodger i Badger program dla dzieci 07:45 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 08:05 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 08:20 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 08:35 Bodger i Badger program dla dzieci 08:50 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 09:10 "Aquila" serial dla dzieci 10:00 The Weakest Link quiz 10:45 "Schronisko w Battersea" serial dokumentalny 11:15 "Szpital zwierzęcy" serial dokumentalny 11:45 Wakacyjne zdjęcia magazyn turystyczny 12:00 Kuchenni najeźdźcy magazyn 12:30 Zgadnij, co to jest? teleturniej 13:00 Prawdziwe pokoje magazyn stylistyczny 13:30 "Porridge: Najcięższy upadek" serial dokumentalny 14:00 "Lekarze" serial obyczajowy 16:00 Pole bitwy Doktor Who 17:00 Hity muzyki pop program muzyczny 17:30 Hity muzyki pop - Prime program muzyczny 18:00 "Płynne opowieści" serial dokumentalny 18:30 Roboty ziemne magazyn 19:00 Fantazyjne pokoje magazyn stylistyczny 19:30 "Najwspanialszy dziki show na Ziemi" serial dokumentalny 20:30 "Ostatnie przeżycie Raya Mears'a" serial 21:00 "Bostońskie prawo: Donnell" serial dokumentalny 21:30 "Kryminalistki" serial dokumentalny 22:00 "Co Wiktorianie zrobili da nas: Rozwój socjalny" serial dokumentalny 22:30 Hity muzyki pop program muzyczny 23:00 Hity muzyki pop 2 program muzyczny 23:45 Trochę później program rozrywkowy 00:00 "Płynne opowieści" serial dokumentalny 00:30 Parkinson wywiady 01:30 "Enigma: Tworząc twardego bohatera" film dokumentalny 02:30 "Reputacja: Mata Hari" serial dokumentalny 03:30 Kto należy do Glasgow? program edukacyjny 04:00 Magiczny flet program edukacyjny 04:30 Surowa nauka program edukacyjny Nova 05:20 Zaryzykuj teleturniej 05:50 DO-RE-MI show muzyczny 07:15 "Gromowe kotki" serial animowany 07:35 "Batman przyszłości" film animowany 08:00 "Ferda Mróweczka" serial animowany 08:25 "Digimon" serial animowany 08:55 "Pokemon" serial animowany Japonia 09:20 "Władca zwierząt" wyk.D. Goddard, J. Raine, M. Schnarre serial przygodowy USA 2000 10:10 "Dempsey i Makepeace na tropie" wyk.M. Brandon, G. Barber serial kryminalny Wielka Brytania 1985-86 11:05 "Gliniarz i prokurator" wyk.W. Conrad, J. Penny, A. Campbell serial kryminalny USA 1990 12:00 Dzwońcie do dyrektora program publicystyczny 12:30 "Kluci na řece" reż.J. Slavíček i V. Krška, wyk.M. Brožová, T. Brzková, K. V. Černý film obyczajowy Czechy 1944 14:05 Mistrzowie czarów w Monako - spotkanie światowej sławy iluzjonistów z księżniczką Stefanią 15:00 "Wyatt Earp" reż.Lawrence Kasdan, wyk.Kevin Costner, Dennis Quaid, Gene Hackman, David Andrews western USA 1994 16:35 "Wydział zabójstw" wyk.L. Bell, P. Mochrie, G. Morrell serial kryminalny Australia 1997-89 17:30 Prognoza pogody 17:35 "Místo činu: Ruhrort v Duisburgu" reż.H. Gies, wyk.G. George, E. Feik film kryminalny Niemcy 1981 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Złota krata program rozrywkowy 21:40 "Sprawy wewnętrzne" reż.Mike Figgis, wyk.Richard Gere, Andy Garcia, William Baldwin, Nancy Travis thriller USA 1990 23:50 Piórko talk show erotyczny 00:25 Prognoza pogody 00:30 "Erotyczne wyznania" serial erotyczny USA 1996 01:50 "Afrodyzjaka" serial erotyczny 02:50 Dzwońcie do dyrektora program publicystyczny 03:40 "Babička" - Film na motywach powieści B. Němcivej, Czechy 1940 reż.F. Čáp, wyk.S. Svozilová, K. Třešňák, N. Tanská ST 1 06:35 Wiadomości 07:00 Wiadomości z Czeskiej telewizji 07:25 Żywa panorama 07:40 Telezakupy magazyn 08:00 Kamera magazyn 09:00 "Brzydkie kaczątko" serial animowany 09:30 "Flipper i Lopaka" serial animowany 10:00 "Čarodejkina pravnučka" reż.Z. Bachnárová, wyk.S. Majbová, V. Strnisková, E. Krížiková, P. Mikulík baśń filmowa Słowacja 1980 10:50 Szukam domu magazyn 11:00 Gwiazdeczka teleturniej dla dzieci 11:30 Athos i Kika program o zwierzętach 12:00 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 12:50 Zamów sobie... magazyn kulinarny 13:00 Zasadź drzewo, wybuduj dom magazyn gospodarczy 13:30 Halali magazyn łowiecki 14:00 "Młode małpki yamato" serial dokumentalny 15:00 Siódemka magazyn 15:45 "Hawana - Kuba" "Skarby świata" serial dokumentalny 17:30 On i ona u was w domu program rozrywkowy 18:00 Dobranocka program dla dzieci 18:15 Łódź podwodna na Dunaju magazyn dla młodzieży 18:45 "Pokemon" serial animowany Japonia 1998 19:10 Keno 10 magazyn 19:15 Przegląd programu 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Bramki, ciosy, sekundy magazyn sportowy 20:00 Bogaci i zdrowi program rozrywkowy 20:30 "W głębi serca" reż.Anita W. Addison, wyk.Anne Bancroft, Lynn Whitfield, Alice Krige, Gloria Reuben film obyczajowy USA 1999 22:05 Bramki, ciosy, sekundy magazyn sportowy 22:20 Koktajl na dobranoc magazyn 22:25 "Dangerous Evidence: The Lori Jackson Story" reż.Sturla Gunnarsson, wyk.Lynn Whitfield, Richard Lineback, Barbara Mamabolo, Alexandra Johnson dramat psychologiczny USA 1999 23:55 "Bigbit" serial dokumentalny o historii czeskiej muzyki rockowej 00:55 Wiadomości 01:10 Telezakupy magazyn 01:20 Zakończenie programu ST 2 09:30 Żywa panorama 10:00 Teleweekend magazyn 10:30 Mój dom, mój zamek magazyn 11:00 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 11:50 Żywa panorama 12:10 Jesteśmy z... program dokumentalny dla dzieci 12:30 Życie jak narkotyk magazyn 13:00 Fonendoskop magazyn medyczny 13:55 Telezakupy magazyn 14:00 "Styl życia w Japonii" serial dokumentalny Japonia 1996 14:25 Šumy magazyn 14:55 Co pokaże ulica program rozrywkowy 15:40 "Przyroda Azji" serial przyrodniczy Japonia 1997 16:10 Najcenniejszym darem jest piosenka program dla dzieci 17:15 "Oblicza Ziemi" serial przyrodniczy Japonia 17:50 Genius loci nitrensis program dokumentalny o misji Cyryla i Metodego 18:20 Spice Girls program muzyczny 19:00 Energia każdego dnia program ekonomiczny 19:15 Prowincja magazyn gospodarczy 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Prognoza pogody 19:55 Słowacka galeria telewizyjna magazyn 20:00 Wieczór telewizji słowackiej magazyn 23:10 Wiadomości z Czeskiej telewizji 23:35 Zakończenie programu TV Norge 11:20 Rapport fra Quart-festivalen 11:35 "Wild Wild West" serial USA 12:30 "New Mission Impossible" serial sensacyjny USA 13:25 "Odd Couple" serial komediowy USA 13:55 "Norm" serial komediowy USA 14:25 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 14:55 "Lois & Clark" serial USA 15:45 "Pełna chata" serial komediowy USA 16:10 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 16:40 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 17:10 71° nord - USA 18:10 "Boston Public" serial obyczajowy USA 19:00 "Barking Mad" serial dokumentalny W. Bryt. 19:30 "Oczy pełne miłości" reż.John Corty, wyk.Elizabeth Montgomery, Barry Newman, Nicholas Pryor, Michael Horton dramat obyczajowy USA 1984 20:30 Entetainment Now 20:45 "Oczy pełne miłości" reż.John Corty, wyk.Elizabeth Montgomery, Barry Newman, Nicholas Pryor, Michael Horton dramat obyczajowy USA 1984 21:15 "Mr. Jones" reż.Mike Figgis, wyk.Richard Gere, Lena Olin, Anne Bancroft, Tom Irwin, Delroy Lindo film obyczajowy USA 1993 22:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22:45 "Mr. Jones" reż.Mike Figgis, wyk.Richard Gere, Lena Olin, Anne Bancroft, Tom Irwin, Delroy Lindo film obyczajowy USA 1993 23:35 "Sins of the City" serial kryminalny USA 00:25 "Stalowi żołnierze" reż.Thomas J. Wright, wyk.Gary Busey, Ray Sharkey, William Atherton, Yaphet Kotto film sensacyjny USA 1992 01:25 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01:40 "Stalowi żołnierze" reż.Thomas J. Wright, wyk.Gary Busey, Ray Sharkey, William Atherton, Yaphet Kotto film sensacyjny USA 1992 02:25 Big Brother 2001 04:15 Zakończenie programu Rai Tre 07:00 Historia to my. Zjednoczone Włochy: rozwój i nowoczesność. Nowości we Włoszech końca XIX w. Telewizja edukacyjna 07:55 Telewizja edukacyjna. 5 minut - Kolorowy świat. Pięć pytań do Ireny Pivetti 08:00 Babel Magazyn Telewizja edukacyjna 08:35 Telewizja edukacyjna. Miejsce zwane kinem. Spotkanie z Peppino Rotunno i Pierino Rosim 09:00 Kantata "Carmina Burana" Carla Orffa wyk.Narodowa Orkiestra Symfoniczna RAI pod dyr. Zoltana Pesko 10:05 "Simon Boccanegra" Giuseppe Verdiego w Teatro del Maggio Musicale Fiorentino we Florencji Przed premierą 10:35 "Best of the Badmen" reż.William Russell, wyk.Robert Ryan, Claire Trevor, Jack Buetel, Robert Preston western USA 1951 12:00 Wiadomości sportowe i prognoza pogody 12:15 Rai Sport. Pit Lane 13:55 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 14:00 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 14:15 Wiadomości 14:35 "Gli innamorati" reż.Mauro Bolognini, wyk.Gino Cervi, Nino Manfredi, Cosetta Greco, Franco Interlenghi film obyczajowy Włochy 1955 16:00 Giro d'Italia kobiet, 1. etap Pontedera - Perignano. Kolarstwo szosowe: kryterium w Abruzji. Lekkoatletyka: mityng w Formii Studio sport. Kolarstwo szosowe 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Wiadomości 19:30 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 20:00 Okkupati 20:30 Blob 20:45 Planeta cudów program przyrodniczy 23:00 Wiadomości 23:05 Wiadomości regionalne 23:15 Baza ul. Terme di Traiano 00:10 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 00:20 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 00:25 kolarstwo szosowe. 89. Tour de France. Prolog - jazda indywidualna na czas w Luksemburgu Studio sport 00:55 Disunited States (of Cinema) Poza rozkładem France 5 05:40 Les amphis de France 5 program popularnonaukowy 06:30 Italien Victor kurs języka włoskiego 07:00 "La 5 eme dimension" serial dokumentalny 07:30 "Journal intime du corps humain" film dokumentalny 08:20 "Saveur du monde" serial dokumentalny 08:50 "L'armateur des nuages" film dokumentalny 09:40 "Le prince Charles: entre espoirs et tourments" film dokumentalny 11:35 Debat program publicystyczny 12:30 "La fabuleuse histoire" film dokumentalny 13:40 "Brigitte Bardot" film dokumentalny 14:30 "Cites sauvages" serial dokumentalny 15:30 "Planete insolite" serial dokumentalny" 16:30 "Les derniers nomades" serial dokumentalny 17:30 "Carnets de Chine" serial dokumentalny 18:05 "Poulidor coeur d'or" film dokumentalny 03:00 "Ideal place" serial dokumentalny ARD 05:30 "Hallo Spencer" serial animowany 06:00 "Fix & Foxi" serial animowany Australia 2001 06:25 "Renaade" serial animowany 06:30 "Piotruś Pan" serial animowany 06:50 "Popeye" serial animowany 07:20 "Uwaga! Pies!" serial animowany 07:30 "Tom i Jerry" serial animowany 07:35 "Gloria i jej rodzina" serial animowany 08:00 Wissen macht Ah! program dla dzieci 08:30 "Ziarnka pieprzu" serial dla dzieci Niemcy 1999 09:00 Wiadomości 09:03 "Fabrixx" serial dla dzieci (powt.) 09:30 "Maja Kamienna Twarz" reż.Lars Berg film obyczajowy Norwegia 1996 11:00 Wiadomości 11:03 NULL-ACHT-13 program dla dzieci 11:35 "Walter Mellon" serial animowany 11:45 "Zamek Einstein" serial dla dzieci Niemcy 2000 12:10 "Fabrixx" serial dla dzieci (powt.) 12:35 Tigerenten Club magazyn dla dzieci 14:00 Wiadomości 14:03 "Nowinki z Süderhofu" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1995 14:30 Dziecięce gadulstwo program dla dzieci 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 "Dopóki jeszcze kwitną róże" reż.Hertha Feiler, Willy Fritsch, Eva Probst, Gerhard Riedmann film obyczajowy Niemcy 1956 16:40 Magazyn europejski magazyn informacyjny 17:00 Wiadomości 17:03 Poradnik ARD magazyn poradnikowy 17:30 Przegląd sportowy magazyn 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Brisant magazyn aktualności 18:45 "Dr Sommerfeld" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1999 19:42 Prognoza pogody 19:51 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 20:00 Wiadomości 20:20 Szlakiem piosenki koncert 21:45 Tematy dnia magazyn publicystyczny 22:05 Słowo na niedzielę 22:10 "Wyścig z czasem" reż.Geoff Murphy, wyk.Eric Roberts, Cas Anvar, Cary Elwes, Sarah Wynter thriller USA 2000 23:40 Wiadomości 23:50 "Dwaj companeros" reż.Sergio Corbucci, wyk.Franco Nero, Tomas Milian, Jack Palance, Francisco Bodalo western Hiszp./Niem. 1970 01:45 "Mutiny" reż.Kevin Hooks, wyk.Michael Jai White, Duane Martin, David Ramsey, Matthew Glave film przygodowy USA 1999 03:10 Wiadomości 03:15 "Wyścig z czasem" reż.Geoff Murphy, wyk.Eric Roberts, Cas Anvar, Cary Elwes, Sarah Wynter thriller (powt.) USA 2000 04:45 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy 04:55 Wiadomości ZDF 05:00 Halo Niemcy magazyn aktualności (powt.) 05:30 Aspekty magazyn kulturalny 06:00 "Werner Fend: Moja księga dżungli" serial dla dzieci 06:20 "Dreams" serial animowany 06:25 "Gdzie jest Walter?" serial dla dzieci 06:50 "Anton Ameise" serial animowany 07:05 "Dzieci z Bullerbü" serial dla dzieci Szwecja 07:25 "Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu" serial animowany 07:50 Kącik urodzinowy 08:00 "Sprowadźcie doktora" serial animowany 08:10 "Siebenstein" serial dla dzieci 08:35 1 - 2 albo 3 teleturniej dla dzieci 09:00 "Flipper & Lopaka" serial animowany 09:25 Nelly Net(t) program dla dzieci 09:40 Tabaluga tivi program dla dzieci 11:10 "Lwi ząb" serial dla dzieci 11:35 PuR program dla dzieci 12:00 Ratownicy z Redwall program dla dzieci 12:25 "Eerie, Indiana" serial dla dzieci 12:45 "Mona" serial animowany 13:00 Wiadomości 13:05 TOP 7 magazyn informacyjny 14:00 "Lepiej późno niż wcale" reż.Lida Winiewicz, wyk.Inge Meysel, Carl Heinz Schroth, Ursela Monn, Balduin Baas komedia Niemcy 1988 15:30 MN Lekka atletyka relacja z Wattenscheid (na żywo) 17:00 Wiadomości 17:05 Tour de France (prolog) Kolarstwo szosowe relacja (na żywo) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:48 Prognoza pogody 19:55 "Nasz Charly" serial komediowy Niemcy 2002 20:15 O co zakład, że...? - Open air program rozrywkowy 22:30 Wiadomości 22:45 ZDF SPORTstudio magazyn sportowy 23:45 "Faust" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1996 00:45 "Rodzina Soprano" serial sensacyjny USA 1999 01:35 Wiadomości 01:40 "Podbój Planety Małp" reż.J. Lee Thompson, wyk.Roddy McDowell, Don Murray, Natalie Trundy, Hari Rhodes film SF USA 1972 03:05 Wiadomości 03:10 "Rin Tin Tin - Hero of the West" reż.Robert G. Walter/Ronald MacDougall/Douglas Heyes, wyk.James Brown, Lee Aaker, Joe Sawyer, Rand Brooks western USA 1958 04:20 webcamnights.tv program komputerowy Arte 14:00 Voila l'Europe magazyn międzynarodowy (powt.) 14:30 Magazyn ekologiczny (powt.) 15:15 "Milczenie na polach" film dokumentalny (powt.) Francja 1998 16:15 Siły natury 360° - Reportaż GEO operacja oberwanie chmury - reportaż (powt.) 16:45 "Kalejdoskop" serial dokumentalny Francja 2001 17:15 "Wyjście" "O tym, jak z małp powstali ludzie" serial dokumentalny (powt.) Niemcy 2001 18:00 "Sfinks - tajemnice historii: Piraci, złoto i Anglia - Przygody Francisa Drake'a" serial dokumentalny Niemcy 2000 19:00 "Biografia: Ion Tiriac" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2001 19:45 Arte Info wiadomości 20:00 W otwarte karty magazyn międzynarodowy 20:15 "Sztalugi: Tratwa Meduzy - Piękno nieszczęścia" film dokumentalny Francja 2001 20:45 "Śladami proroków" "Trzy drogi do Samarkandy" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2000 21:45 Metropolis magazyn kulturalny 22:35 "Requiem dla romantycznej kobiety" reż.Dagmar Knöpfel, wyk.Sylvester Groth, Janina Sachau, Jeanette Hain, Felix von Manteuffel melodramat Niemcy 1997 00:10 "Historia mojego życia w fotografii" film dokumentalny Belgia 1994/2001 Kabel 1 05:20 Flipper - Die neuen Abenteuer - Abenteuer - Serie, USA 1999 06:05 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1965 07:00 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1965 08:00 Home Shopping Europe - Shopping, Deutschland 2002 09:00 Tausend Meilen Staub - Western - Serie, USA 1963 10:00 Die Leute von der Shiloh Ranch - Western - Serie, USA 1962 11:10 Die Leute von der Shiloh Ranch - Western - Serie, USA 1962 12:15 Der Geier von Arizona - Western, USA 1950 reż.Peter Godfrey, wyk.Ruth Roman, Dane Clark, Raymond Massey, Robert Douglas, Morgan Farley, Walter Coy, George Stern, Robert Griffin, Tony Martinez 13:40 Inspektor Clouseau - Komödie, Großbritannien 1967 reż.Bud Yorkin, wyk.Alan Arkin, Frank Finlay, Delia Boccardo, Patrick Cargill, Barry Foster, Clive Francis, David Bauer, Geoffrey Bayldon, John Bindon 15:20 The Bomber Boys - Krimi, USA 1995 reż.Charles Gale, wyk.Joe Mantegna, Martin Sheen, Joanna Pacula, Rod Steiger, Joe Piscopo, Ryan Thomas Johnson, Joshua Schaefer, Michael Bower, Kate Mulgrew 16:55 K1 Nachrichten 17:05 Abenteuer Auto - Auto-Magazin 17:55 Abenteuer Leben - Wissens-Magazin 18:50 Abenteuer Natur - Doku-Magazin 19:40 Unterwegs mit Malcolm Douglas - Dokumentation, Australien 1993 20:15 Der grüne Bogenschütze - Krimi, Deutschland 1960 Edgar Wallace reż.Jürgen Roland, wyk.Klausjürgen Wussow, Karin Dor, Eddi Arent, Gert Fröbe, Harry Wüstenhagen, Stanislav Ledinek, Wolfgang Völz, Heinz Weiss, Hans Epskamp 22:15 Nach gefährlichen Regeln - Thriller, USA 1996 reż.David Winning, wyk.Kim Cattrall, Sean Young, Eric McCormack, William Devane, Diego Wallraff, Stephen Mendel, Bob Lujan, Mark Acheson, Rob Daprocida 00:00 Jimmy Hoffa - Thriller, USA 1992 reż.Danny De Vito, wyk.Jack Nicholson, Danny De Vito, Armand Assante, J. T. Walsh, John C. Reilly, Frank Whaley, Kevin Anderson, John P. Ryan, Robert Prosky 02:24 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 02:25 Link - Der Butler - Thriller, Großbritannien 1986 reż.Richard Franklin, wyk.Elisabeth Shue, Terence Stamp, Steven Pinner, Richard Garnett, David O'Hara, Kevin Lloyd, Geoffrey Beevers, Caroline John 04:16 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 04:20 Der grüne Bogenschütze - Krimi, Deutschland 1960 Edgar Wallace NBC 05:00 NBC News magazyn aktualności 07:00 Editorial Board with Stuart Varney magazyn aktualności 08:00 Louis Rukeyser's Wall Street magazyn gospodarczy 08:30 Wall Street Journal magazyn gospodarczy 09:00 Cottonwood Christian Centre program katolicki 09:30 McLaughlin Group magazyn ekonomiczny 10:00 Giga Party magazyn komputerowy 12:00 QVC - telezakupy 15:00 Golf: Senior PGA Tour World Sport Television magazyn sportowy 17:00 Europa Journal magazyn aktualności 17:30 Golf: US PGA Tour World Sport Television magazyn sportowy 19:30 Hof mit Himmel program religijny 20:00 NBC GIGA magazyn komputerowy 01:00 GIGA PARTY magazyn komputerowy 02:00 GIGA GAMES magazyn komputerowy 04:00 GIGA PARTY magazyn komputerowy